criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Greg Gibbs
Dr Greg Gibbs (1983–2018) was a suspect in the murder investigations of housewife Elaine Seabrook in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) and middle-aged man Edward Ramis in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy), as well as appearing as a quasi-suspect in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy). Profile Greg was a 35-year-old family doctor. He had curly black hair and a light stubble. He wore a blue coat and a yellow tie under his white doctor's coat. He also wore a stethoscope and a watch on his left wrist. Additionally, he would carry a medicine book. In his second suspect appearance, he did not have his medicine book with him. It is known that Greg knew chemistry and ate meatloaf. Events of Criminal Case Hell is Other People Greg was first spoken to when Gloria and the player found his prescription of flu medicine for Elaine just before her murder. Greg said that he was busy tending to three patients and expressed panic over finding out that Elaine was dead. When told that the death was murder, Greg expressed relief that his diagnosis of the flu was correct and said goodbye to the cops, offering help if they needed. Later, the team found his voicemail to Elaine telling her not to make any more appointments at Fairview Family Practice. Greg said that Elaine was a hypochondriac with no concern for the welfare of his other patients, coming in multiple times a day for the slightest pretext and even for things that did not concern her. Greg said that she tested even his patience. Greg was found innocent when Cynthia Lane was found guilty of Elaine's murder. Too Cruel for School After arresting Vicky Lopez's killer, Greg came to the station to request that they dropped the charges against Julian Ramis, one of his patients. He told them that he believed that Julian was suffering from depression and needed psychological help. He then prompted Jones and the player to search Julian's stuff to find proof of his troubled mental state. Hear My Cry Greg became a suspect again after the team discovered that he had threatened the victim with a can of Rocket Cow. After being told about the murder, he asked if they suspected him of being the Rocket Cow Killer, which he saw as ridiculous. He told them that his threat was only to make the victim understand that drinking too much Rocket Cow could affect him due to his heart condition. Greg was spoken to again about a CD filled with evidence that made him look like the Rocket Cow Killer. He told them that he had left the CD for them after he realized that all of the Rocket Cow Killer's victims were his patients. He then revealed that all of the victims had mistreated their kids in multiple ways and said that it was no wonder that the serial killer saw fit to poison the parents. Greg was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Rosamund Wilcox for Edward's murder and the eleven other murders she had committed. Murder details Greg was found with his throat slashed in Walton Square. According to Martine, the victim would have bled out in minutes. She suggested the team to look out for a hunting knife as the murder weapon. Since Greg was cut from left to right, Martine indicated that the killer was left-handed. A hunting knife was later found at the crime scene. Rita was able to confirm it as the murder weapon after matching the blade profile with the victim's wound. Not finding any substances other than blood and dirt on the knife, she cleaned it, leading her to find a set of initials carved into the handle. Although very faded, they were clearly visible under magnification, allowing Rita to determine that the killer's initials were R.H. Relationship with suspects Greg was found to have been behind on rent in his office that was in a building owned by architect Roman Harris, who told the victim to pay up his rent or be kicked out. Greg also refused to give local resident Celeste Masters more morphine after she had gotten addicted to it when she took some of her daughter's leftover prescribed morphine to destress. Greg also had outshone his brother Danny Gibbs so much that his parents never cared about or appreciated what Danny had achieved himself. Greg also had ruined plumber Richard Harding's life by informing Richard's wife of his HIV treatment despite Richard wanting to keep it quiet and tell her at his own time, resulting in his wife leaving him. Greg had also trolled volcanologist Ruby Armstrong by pretending to be a geologist in Grimsborough and lured her there when the earthquake so he could hit on her. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Richard. Upon admitting to the murder, Richard said that Dr Gibbs had given him HIV by running his blood tests with an infected needle. When he had confronted him, he denied the accusations but later offered him free treatment. Greg also told Richard's wife about his disease, which led to their breakup. Wanting a revenge for ruining his life and family, Richard went to Greg after the earthquake and slashed his throat, hoping the body would get lost in the rubble. Judge Powell sentenced Richard to 10 years in prison. Trivia *Greg is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Greg is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery GGibbsConspiracy.png|Greg, as he appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) and Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy). GGibbsConspiracyC237.png|Greg, as he appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). Greg_Gibbs_Body.png|Greg's body. RHardingConspiracyA.png|Richard Harding, Greg's killer. DGibbsConspiracy.png|Danny Gibbs, Greg's brother. GGibbsConspiracyMC233.jpg GGibbsConspiracyMC237.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Victims